By Your Side
by inveritas
Summary: [Sequel to They Never Forgot What They Had] It's a month after their case in Paris. All is well until a familiar face returns, will Gibbs and Jenny be able to stop him this time? [Jibbs]. Please Review.
1. An Offer

_Hi everyone, here is the sequel to "They Never Forgot What They Had." I hope you enjoy it. :-) _

_Miss-Margaret-4077_

* * *

**By Your Side**

**Chapter 1: An Offer.**

Jethro Gibbs was standing in his basement sanding his boat. He moved the sandpaper along the length of wood. He looked over at the workbench, Jenny Sheppard was sitting there watching him work.

"Jen could you pass me that." He said, pointing to the sandpaper, the piece he was using needed replacing.

Jenny reached over and passed the sandpaper to him. Since their case in Paris Jenny had been spending a lot of time with her former partner. She would often come from work with him to his house most of the time she would just sit in his basement and watch him work on the boat, they would talk and just have a good time.

"Hey Jen, you want to have a go?" Jethro asked, holding out the sandpaper.

Jenny smiled and walked over to Jethro and answered, "Sure." He handed it to her and he placed his hands over hers and together they guided the sandpaper along the length of wood.

Jenny stopped for a moment and turned her head so she was facing Jethro she smiled and then kissed him on the cheek. "Just like old times." She said.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The next morning the little light that actually reached Jethro's basement shone its way in. It revealed the shapes of Jenny and Jethro curled up together in the corner. They had sat down the night before and had fallen asleep. It was 0730 and they were both late.

Jethro woke first and then once he realised what the time was he woke Jenny. "Jen, wake up we have to go to work. It's 0730."

Jenny woke up quickly and stood up. "It's your basement Jethro, it's too dark." She said.

Jethro smiled at her and shrugged, he didn't really care.

Within the hour they were both showered and dressed. They decided they didn't have time for breakfast here so they stopped off along the way and as well as food they got some coffee. When they reached NCIS they walked in together and when they reached the squad room Jethro walked to his desk and Jenny walked up the stairs to her office. "I'll see you later Jen." Jethro said, walking to his desk.

Jenny smiled and nodded. As she walked up the stairs she looked back down and Jethro, she was really glad they were together again, she missed him during their years apart.

McGee, Ziva and Tony were all sitting at their desks, waiting for Gibbs to give them news of a case. No such luck.

"What?" Gibbs asked finally, after his agents had been starring at him for five minutes.

Tony was the first to speak, "Well haven't we got a case to work on boss?" He asked.

"No. If we did I would have told you DiNozzo." Gibbs replied.

"Of course boss, just wondering." Tony answered then he asked, "You ever going to tell us about your case in Paris?" It had been a month since Jenny and Jethro had been in Paris and true to form Jethro hadn't told his team anything about it.

"There's not much to tell DiNozzo." He replied, "We had to go to Paris and that's it."

"That's it?" Tony asked.

Gibbs stood up, "Yeah that's it." he said. He was going to see Jen. "I'll be back I'm sure you three will find some way of amusing yourselves." He said.

He walked up the stairs quickly and reached Jenny's office. He went in and said good morning to Cynthia, Jenny's assistant, and asked, "Is she in?"

"Good morning Agent Gibbs, no she's in MTAC." Cynthia replied. And Gibbs walked out and walked over to Multiple Threat Assessment Centre, where Jenny was sitting looking at the large screen.

"Hello Jethro, what brings you in here?" She asked.

"Morning Jen. Just stretching my legs." He replied.

"Uh huh." Jen replied, "What are you really doing here Jethro?" She asked.

"I just wanted to come and see you Jen." He replied.

"I'm flattered Jethro." She replied.

"Oh and to give you this." He said, handing her some coffee.

"Jethro I love you you're a lifesaver." She replied taking the coffee.

Gibbs smiled. "Not a problem Jen." He said.

Jenny took a sip and then asked, "You're just bored aren't you?"

"Maybe I am." He replied.

"You are, you wouldn't be here brining me coffee if you weren't I know you, Jethro." She replied.

"That's right you do." He replied then he said, "Jen, I have a question for you."

"I knew there was a point to this conversation." Jenny replied.

"I know you had such a great time working with me in Paris, would you like to do it again?" He asked.

"Jethro?" She questioned, "What are you asking?"

"Be a field agent again Jen, you'll love it. Remember I know you too." He replied.

"But Jethro, I can't just give this up." She said.

"You'll love it, come on Jen." He said.

"I'll think about it. Okay?" She replied.

"Okay, I'll be back later for an answer." Jethro replied.

"Like tomorrow Jethro." She replied.

He laughed then said, "Tonight Jen. After work. I'll see you later." And kissed her on the cheek then left the room.

**So, how was it? Please leave a review. Thanks. :-)**


	2. A Difficult Task

_Thankyou for the reviews of chapter 1, they were greatly appreciated. Here's chapter 2 I hope you enjoy it. :-)_

_Miss-Margaret-4077_

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Difficult Task**

True to form Gibbs returned to Jenny later on during the afternoon to get his answer. When he entered Jenny's office he saw that she was on the phone, so he took a seat on her couch and waited for her to finish before he spoke. She noticed him sitting there starring at her so she hurried the phone conversation along and hung up.

"What can I do for you Special Agent Gibbs?" She asked.

"Being formal are we, Director Sheppard?" Gibbs replied.

Jenny smirked and replied, "What do you want Jethro?"

"I wanted to know what you decided." He replied.

Jenny leaned forward, "About what Jethro?" She asked.

"You know what about Jen." He answered.

"I haven't decided yet Jethro." She replied.

"Come on Jen, you can do better than that." He said.

"I'm afraid I can't Jethro, I haven't had time to think about it much. How about you come back later?" Jenny answered.

"How 'bout I don't. How about you tell me now, I won't leave until you do. You'll have to put up with me sitting here for the rest of the day otherwise." He said.

"Fine. I'll give you an answer." Jenny replied.

Jethro got up and walked over to her desk, he put his hands down and asked, "Well? Will you be a field agent again?"

"Ah, Director, sorry to interrupt but I need to talk to the boss." Came Tony's voice from the door.

"No problem Agent DiNozzo." Jenny said, "He was just leaving."

Jethro glared at her, "I'll be back Jen and you better have an answer." He said walking over to Tony.

Once Gibbs and Tony had left Jenny's office Tony asked, "You didn't ask her to marry you did you boss?"

The reply he received was a slap on the back of the head. That answered Tony's question well enough for him to shut up. Once they reached the bottom of the stairs Gibbs asked, "Well what did you interrupt me for?"

"Got a call about five minutes ago. A dead Sergeant, found in a river at Quantico." Tony answered.

"Right. You know what to do, get your gear." Gibbs replied. He said it loud enough so that McGee and Ziva could hear too. "McGee, call Ducky tell him what we have."

"On it boss." McGee answered.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A few minutes later they arrived at the crime scene. Ducky was already there with Palmer, they were examining the body. Gibbs saw them and walked over. "What do you have for me Duck?" He asked.

"Hello Jethro. From the looks of it, it looks as if he drowned. But I will know more when we get him home." Ducky replied.

"Do you have a time of death?" Gibbs asked.

"I'd say he's been dead for a few days." Ducky replied. "But I will confirm that when we get back."

"Thankyou Duck." Gibbs answered. And he walked over to the rest of his team, who were collecting evidence and taking crime scene photos.

"Ducky thinks he's been dead for a few days and that he drowned." Gibbs told them. "What did you guys find?" He asked.

"Not much boss. A few fibres and what could be blood." Tony replied.

"Okay. Good." Gibbs replied.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Gibbs walked into Autopsy. "Talk to me Ducky." He said.

"Well, it looks like our Sergeant didn't drown. He was shot I found this lodged in the side of his neck." Ducky said, showing Gibbs the bullet. "I'm sure Abigail will be able to tell you more about it. Mr. Palmer can you please take this up to Abby." He said, handing Palmer the evidence jar with the bullet in it.

"Did you confirm the time of death?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes, he has been dead two days Jethro." Ducky replied.

"Thanks Duck." Gibbs replied, walking out. He was going to see Abby.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Gibbs exited the elevator and walked into Abby's lab. She was looking at something under her microscope.

"Gibbs. You're just in time." She said.

"What for Abs?" He asked.

"Name that blood." Abby replied.

"Whose blood is it Abby?" He asked.

"Marc Olivier." Abby replied. "He's in the system. He has been arrested for illegal weapons possession."

"Abby. Thankyou." Gibbs replied.

"But I haven't finished. The bullet that Ducky took out of the Sergeant came from your friend Sebastian's gun. It matches the one from your Paris case." Abby explained.

"Thankyou Abby, I need to talk to Jen." He said, making his way up to Jenny's office.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

He reached her office and went in "She in?" He asked Cynthia. Before he got an answer he was inside Jenny's office.

"Jen, I think I have a way for you to make up your mind." he said.

"What way would that be Jethro?" She asked. "I hope it involves learning to knock when you enter a room." She said.

"Abby matched a bullet taken from a dead Sergeant to Sebastian's gun. He's at it again Jen." Gibbs explained.

"Is he here?" Jenny asked.

"Well his gun is. And that's what we have to find out. We cannot let him get away this time Jen." Jethro answered. "So, will you be a field agent again Jen?"

"Jethro it's not that simple." She replied.

"Yes it is Jen. You had a great time in Paris. I know you did, you don't want this director crap anymore." Gibbs said.

"You're telling me what I want?" She asked.

"No. Asking." He replied.

"I don't know. I want to catch Sebastian as much as you do Jethro but I can't just drop everything to help you do it." She replied.

"Jen, you love it come on." Gibbs said.

"Why do you want me to do this so badly?" She asked.

"Because I know how much you love it Jen." Gibbs replied.

"Okay." She replied. "On a trial basis. For this case and then I'll see okay?"

"Good answer Jen." He replied.

**So, will working the case convince her to become a field agent again? And what is Sebastian up to now?  
Please leave a review, thanks :-)**


	3. Doubts and Reassurences

_Here's chapter 3, sorry I took so long. I hope you enjoy the chapter. :-)_

_Miss-Margaret-4077_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Doubts and Reassurances. **

Jenny had a headache. All the drama with Sebastian being back was causing it. It didn't help that Gibbs had been practically been breathing down her neck, forcing her to give up her position as Director. She wasn't saying that she didn't like being a field agent, because she did, very much. It had been a large part of her life, she just didn't know if she was ready to do it again. But she did know that she and Gibbs had to get Sebastian. That was certain.

Whilst Jenny was sitting at her desk, rubbing her head, Gibbs came in.

"Jen?" He asked, walking over to her.

"What Jethro?" She replied, not looking at him.

"You okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine Jethro. I just have a headache, nothing serious." She replied.

"Okay. If you say so." He replied, walking towards the door.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She questioned, looking up at him.

"You just didn't sound so convinced, Jen." He replied, turning back towards her.

"I just have a lot on my mind Jethro." She replied.

"Like what?" He asked.

"What are you my shrink?" She asked.

"No, just a concerned friend." He replied.

"Fine, concerned friend. I guess I can live with that." Jenny replied, "It's just all of this business with Sebastian." She said.

"I understand Jen. Believe me." Gibbs replied.

"Do you now Jethro?" She inquired.

"If you want to talk about it Jen, you know I'm always here." He said, leaving her office.

"Thankyou Jethro." She replied.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Gibbs was on his way to see Ducky when he heard his cell phone ring.

"Yeah, Gibbs." He answered.

"Jethro. I'd like to talk now." Came Jenny's answer.

"Jen. I hate it when you do that." Gibbs replied.

"Now you know how the rest of us feel." Jenny replied.

"Okay, Jen I'm coming." He replied, hanging up.

He arrived back at her office seconds later. He entered and said, "Okay. What do you want to talk about Jen?"

"Sebastian, Jethro." She replied, "Have you got any more information yet?"

"No, only what I told you before. I was on my way to see Ducky when you called." He answered.

"Okay, I'm coming with you then. You should have told me where you were going Jethro." Jenny replied.

"Sorry, Jen. Next time I'll make sure to include you okay. Feel better now?" He replied.

"Always after the quick fix aren't you Jethro?" Jenny replied, getting up and walking out with Gibbs. Gibbs smiled in reply. "Yeah, maybe." He said.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A few minutes later Jenny and Gibbs arrived at Autopsy. Ducky and Palmer were still conducting the examination.

"Hey Duck, have we got a positive I.D on our guest here?" Gibbs asked, walking over to Ducky and Jimmy.

Ducky looked up and replied, "I sent some tissue up to Abby, she should be able to confirm who our guest is."

"Do you have anything else Dr.?" Asked Jenny.

"Please Director, call me Ducky." Ducky replied.

"Fine, Ducky, do you have anything else to add?" She asked.

"Yes, the bullet I found in our guest was definitely the one that caused this young man's death." Ducky explained.

"Thankyou Ducky." Gibbs replied. As himself and Jenny walked out of the room.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

After they had seen Ducky, Jenny and Gibbs went up to Abby's to see if she had gotten an I.D on their victim. It was indeed Marc Olivier, now they needed to find out where he fitted into Sebastian's scheme of things and how they could find him. They decided to head back up to Jenny's office to go through their files on Sebastian. They had been up there for almost an hour and a half before they found anything. The other agents were downstairs in the squad room trying to figure out what Gibbs and Jenny were up to and why they were being so secretive. They also were wondering why they were hiding away in Jenny's office and why they were spending so much time there, together. Each agent had their theories and the more they talked about it the crazier their theories got.

However, up in Jenny's office, she and Gibbs were talking about what they had found.

They were sitting on the couch with all the papers from their files spread out on the coffee table. They had gone and got some Chinese take out about twenty minutes ago and it too was sitting on the coffee table.

Jenny pulled out a photo from one of the folders it was of Olivier. "So Marc Olivier was the guy who gave us the lead in Paris. I thought he looked familiar." Jenny said.

"Sebastian must be covering his tracks, getting rid of people who upset his operation." Gibbs said.

"The question is how do we find him if he keeps cutting us off." Jenny said.

"I don't know Jen. There must be a way." Gibbs said, "We have to find him." He added.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

It was 11:35pm and Jenny and Gibbs were still sitting in Jenny's office still looking through their files, they were both getting tired, they had been up here for hours and searching through a sea of paper was not exactly how either agent wanted to spend their evening. Eventually Jenny saw the light and concluded they should stop for the evening. She made the suggestion to Gibbs and he agreed that they weren't getting anywhere and that they should stop now.

"Drive you home Jen?" Gibbs asked as they exited the building.

"Okay Jethro." She replied.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

They arrived at Jenny's about fifteen minutes later.

Jenny got out of the car and started to walk up the driveway when she turned back and walked back to the car, she knocked on the window and Gibbs winded it down.

"Would you like to come in?" Jenny asked.

Gibbs smiled and then replied, "Sure Jen."

He got out of the car and walked with her inside. They entered the house and walked into the living room. "Would you like a drink Jethro?" Jenny asked.

"Sure." He replied. He was a little surprised, he hadn't expected this but he wasn't complaining.

"Jethro?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah Jen." Gibbs replied.

"Do you think we'll ever catch Sebastian?" Jenny asked.

"He's a cunning bastard Jen." Gibbs replied.

"I know, that's what scares me." Jenny replied.

"We'll get him Jen. We have to." Gibbs said, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Jethro -" Jen began. She was cut off by Gibbs, he placed his hand over her mouth to stop her speaking. He then removed it and kissed her and she kissed him back. Then Jenny broke it and said, "Well this is a good start."

Gibbs smiled in reply. Then went to kiss her again but she cut him off, "Jethro why are you doing this?" She asked.

"To make you feel better, Jen. You're stressed out you need to relax." Gibbs explained.

"This, coming from you?" Jenny asked.

"Is it working or not?" Gibbs asked.

"It's working, keep going." She replied, and then they started kissing again.

**Come on can I here an "Aww"? hehe :) Please leave a review :-) Thanks. **


	4. A Twist In The Tale

_Hi everyone, here's chapter 4 - finally! lol. I'm sorry I took so long, but the next chapter will be up very soon as I have already started typing it. I hope you enjoy this chapter. :-) And a big thankyou to everyone who has reviewed, thanks:-D_

_Miss-Margaret-4077_

* * *

**Chapter 4: A Twist In The Tale**

The next morning Jethro Gibbs woke to find Jenny beside him. He remembered last night, they had been sifting through the sea of paper work they had on Sebastian. He recalled walking up the stairs to Jenny's bedroom not long after that. And now it was morning, he was awake and Jenny still sleeping. As much as he would have liked to have stayed in his current position (he was sure Jenny would too) they had loads of work to do, especially if they were ever going to find Sebastian. He decided to leave Jenny sleeping for a while longer while he made some breakfast for them both.

He quietly got out of bed, being careful not to wake Jenny, and walked down to the kitchen. While there he prepared and cooked them some bacon and eggs. Not long after he had started he saw Jenny emerge from upstairs.

She walked into the kitchen and saw Jethro making their breakfast. "Well this certainly is a surprise." She said walking up next to him.

"You could just say thankyou Jen." He replied.

"No, I mean that you can cook." Jenny replied.

Jethro laughed and answered sarcastically, "Real funny Jen."

"I thought so." She replied.

Once their breakfast was cooked they sat down and ate it. Jenny remembered fondly the times they had shared meals like this, back in the old days. She wished that it would be like that again, she missed the company. They sat in silence for a while, occasionally looking at each other and smiling, until Gibbs's cell phone rang, "Yeah, Gibbs." He answered, looking at Jenny. He didn't hear DiNozzo's first few words as his eyes were fixed on Jenny's, boy did they show emotion and they were beautiful too. Tony soon realised he wasn't listening so he said, "Boss? You there?"

Gibbs was then brought back to reality and answered, "Yeah, what did you want DiNozzo?"

"Ah just wondering where you are, 'cause it's already 0800." DiNozzo replied.

"And since when do I need to report my every move to you DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"I- We were just wondering where you were, we thought something might have happened to you boss." Tony said.

"Well I'm fine DiNozzo, I'll be in soon. You and the others get to work, okay?" He didn't wait for Tony's reply, he just hung up.

"You know it's really annoying when you do that Jethro." Jenny said, she was referring to when Gibbs hung up before the other person had a chance to answer.

"Is it now Jen?" He said, "Well if you don't mind I'm going to take a shower."

"And leave me to clean up I suppose?" Jenny said.

"Something like that." He replied.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

After Jenny had finished cleaning up the dishes, she realised Jethro didn't have a towel to use. So she went to the cupboard where she kept the towels and grabbed a towel and a face washer for him. She smiled to herself when she reached the bathroom door she thought about knocking but then she concluded that Jethro never knocked so she would just follow his lead.

She opened the door and went into the bathroom, she looked over at the shower cubicle and could just make out the shape of Jethro's body through the fogged up glass. Jenny stood there just admiring him for a while before he realised she was there. When he did Jenny said, "Just bringing you some towels Jethro." In an attempt to justify her presence there.

"Thankyou Jen." He replied.

She left the room after that.

Once Jethro exited the bathroom Jenny knew it was her turn, so she went in. She checked to see if everything she needed was there, just in case Jethro decided he would take a leaf out of her book and do what she did. She smiled to herself when she saw that everything was indeed there.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Gibbs could never understand why it took women so long to get ready. Jenny explained to him that she needed to do her hair, when she said that he remarked that she didn't have that much hair to do anything with, she just smirked at him, she also explained that she needed to do her make-up and get her jewellery and things like that. After her explanation he still didn't understand why it took so long, but then he realised that he probably would never understand.

Once Jenny was ready they grabbed all their stuff and got into Jethro's car and drove off to work. Along the way they stopped to get the essential cup of coffee.

Once they arrived at the Navy Yard Jethro parked the car and they walked on inside together. Once they reached the bullpen it was around 0900, a very very late start for the two agents, when questioned by Ziva, Tony and McGee both Jenny and Gibbs stated that they had been working on a case.

Gibbs walked over to his desk with Jenny following close behind. Once he reached it he sat down and grabbed some folders from his drawer. Jenny stood in front of his desk and Gibbs asked, "Do you want these files?" He was referring to the ones they had on Sebastian. (Which were the ones he grabbed from his drawer.)

"Yeah, okay. I'll take them up and when you're free you can help me look through them again." She said.

"Do you think we'll find anything though Jen, I mean we spent hours looking last night and didn't come up with much." Gibbs replied.

"Good point Jethro, but like you said, that was late last night, hopefully since it is not night we should be able to think clearer and find something. What do you think?" Jenny answered.

"I think you might be right Jen. I'll see you up there later." Gibbs said.

"Okay, I'll see you then Jethro." Jenny walked off up to her office.

Meanwhile, the other agents had been listening very closely to the Director and Gibbs's conversation, they were desperate for some kind of concrete proof that said that there was indeed something going on between them. Gibbs noticed their silence and their stares so he said, "And what are you three looking at? Get back to work."

"Ah nothing boss." They said in unison, scrambling around to make it seem as if they had been working. Even know they all knew that Gibbs knew they hadn't been.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

It was now 1300 hours and Jenny had a meeting to be at, at 1330 hours. She had phoned her driver, Stanley, to meet her out front. She casually walked by the bullpen, quickly glancing at Jethro and then entering the elevator.

Meanwhile Gibbs was at his desk, he had started looking through his and Jenny's files on Sebastian again, hoping he would find _something_, no matter how small. The others were also doing paper work as they had no current cases to work on. They kept glancing at Gibbs every now and then hoping they would find out what he was doing, no such luck.

Jethro looked at his watch, it was 1500 hours, Jenny should have been back by now. He knew her meeting was only going to last an hour. He decided he would go and ask Jenny's assistant, Cynthia if she knew where Jenny was. He quickly made his way up the stairs and entered Jenny's office. He walked over to Cynthia and asked, "Is she back yet?"

"No, sorry Agent Gibbs she isn't. I've tried her cell a few times but she hasn't been answering. I've also rang Stanley, no answer there either." Cynthia answered.

"Damn." Gibbs knew as soon as Cynthia had said that she'd not answered her cell that something was up. His gut told him something was wrong.

He quickly exited Jenny's office and raced down stairs. He rushed over to his desk and grabbed his badge and weapon. "That bastard's got her! Damned if I'm going to lose another agent." He said, racing towards the elevator.

His unusual behaviour had not gone un-noticed to the other agents. "What's up with him?" Asked Tony.

**Sorry to leave you hanging like that, but never fear the next chapter will be up very soon. Please leave a review, thanks. :-)**


	5. Finding Jenny

_Hi everyone, I'm sorry for not being as quick as I would have liked but I have had loads of work for uni to do this week and I have not had a spare moment to work on this. I hope you enjoy the chapter and thankyou to everyone who has reviewed, it means alot:-)_

_Miss-Margaret-4077_

* * *

**Chapter 5: Finding Jenny **

Soon after Gibbs's departure Cynthia emerged from Jenny's office and came down stairs. She reached the bullpen and asked, "Where is Agent Gibbs?"

"We don't know Cynthia, he just left in a hurry and said, 'That bastard's got her. Damned if I'm going to lose another agent.' Do you know what he meant?" Asked Ziva.

"I think it has something to do with Director Shepard. He was just up in her office asking me if she had come back from her meeting yet. When I told him she wasn't back he raced off down here. That's why I came down, I wanted to see what was going on." Cynthia explained.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Once Gibbs had got into the elevator he immediately phoned Jenny's cell. There was no answer. "Damn!" He yelled. Soon after he hung up his cell rang, "Yeah, Gibbs." He answered, he sounded particularly angry.

"Bonjour Agent Gibbs." Came the caller's voice.

"You bastard, what have you done to her!?" Gibbs asked, he knew immediately who it was.

"Who would you be referring to Gibbs? Your lovely partner by any chance?" Sebastian asked, he was baiting Gibbs, and it was working, much to Gibbs's displeasure.

"You know damned well who Sebastian!" Gibbs answered.

"She's fine Gibbs, just a little held up at the moment." Sebastian replied.

"You put her on now!" Gibbs demanded. He had to know if she was alive.

"That's not going to happen Gibbs." Sebastian said.

"Put her on, now!" Gibbs demanded again.

"You don't have to speak so loudly Gibbs, all you had to say was please." Sebastian replied, then he held the phone to Jenny's ear so she could speak.

"Jethro." She said.

"Jen!" He said, relieved to hear her voice, "Are you okay?" He asked.

"You tell him you're okay, understand?" Sebastian said to Jenny. Then Jenny spoke, "I'm okay Jethro. Really-." Before she could say anything more the phone went dead, Sebastian had hung up.

Gibbs then rang McGee. "McGee, trace the last call from my cell." He said, "And do it quickly."

"On it boss.' McGee answered.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Jenny had her hands bound behind her back. She was sitting against the wall of a warehouse. She was watching what was going on, she couldn't see that much only Sebastian talking to some of his men. She tried to move closer to them without being spotted but she was having trouble moving. She was drowsy, and her head ached like hell, she figured Sebastian either drugged her or knocked her out, or possibly both. While Jenny was trying to make her way closer to Sebastian she spotted him walking over to her, she ceased what she was doing.

"What did you do that for?" Jenny asked Sebastian. She was referring to Sebastian hanging up on Gibbs before, and Sebastian knew what she meant.

"That is not for you to worry about ma chérie." Sebastian replied.

"You won't get away this time." Jenny said.

"Really? I suppose you're going to stop me?" Sebastian asked.

"No, I am." Came a voice. It was Gibbs.

"Bonjour Gibbs, so I see you found me. I suppose you traced the call, non? Do you really think you can save her?" Sebastian said, he had his gun pressed against Jenny's head. "What makes you think you won't end up just like her?"

"You touch her and this round will be going straight though your skull Sebastian." Gibbs replied.

"Really? You sound so sure Gibbs." Sebastian said.

Gibbs suddenly felt something pressing against the back of his head. It was one of Sebastian's men's guns.

"You shoot Gibbs, and it will be the last thing that you ever do." Sebastian said.

"Jethro, just shoot him." Jenny said.

"Jen, if you haven't noticed there's a gun at the back of my head, the second I pull this trigger, my head will be blown into lots of little pieces." Gibbs replied.

"Attachez ses mains," Sebastian commanded, "et prenez son pistolet."

Sebastian's men obeyed, they took Gibbs's gun and tied his hands. They then moved him over to Jenny. "Restez là, Gibbs. Don't try and do anything stupid." Sebastian said. He then walked away over to his men.

Gibbs's attention was now focused on Jenny. "Are you okay Jen?" He asked.

"Doing as well as you by the looks of it Jethro." She replied.

"Any ideas on how we can get out of here?" Gibbs asked.

"There's only one entrance and that's the main one. It is also guarded. Getting out is going to be tricky Jethro." Jenny replied.

"Jen, I have an idea." Gibbs said. "See that container over there? The latch is metal, if we can get over there we can break our binds."

"Okay, good plan but how are we going to get over there? There are men everywhere." Jenny pointed out.

"Yes, for now Jen. Sebastian's obviously going to get them to do something now, he wouldn't be talking to them like that otherwise. While he's talking to them, they'll be distracted so it will make it easier for us to go un-noticed." Gibbs explained.

"Jethro I don't know if I can stand by myself. I think Sebastian knocked me out or something. I'm still feeling pretty drowsy." Jenny said.

"You'll be okay Jen, just hold on. I'll go first, cut the rope and then help you okay?" Gibbs told her.

"Okay Jethro, be careful." She said.

Jenny then sat and watched Gibbs sneak over to the metal container and free himself from his binds. She was scared for him but at the same time, this was Gibbs she knew he'd be okay.

"Okay, Jen." Gibbs said, when he got back to Jenny, "Yet another reason for Rule 9." He told her, as he cut the rope tying her wrists together.

"Thankyou Jethro." She told him, "Now, how do we get out?"

"Don't worry Jen, I got it covered." He replied.

"Really Jethro, how?" She asked.

"You didn't think I'd come here alone did you?" Gibbs replied.

"NCIS Put down your weapon!" Called Tony, he was talking to Sebastian. "We have you surrounded."

"See, Jen. I had backup." Gibbs said.

"You told him?" She asked.

"No. Didn't say a word." Gibbs replied. "I just told him to cover me. He's as loyal as a saint Bernard."

Jenny laughed.

Other officers were arresting Sebastian and his men when DiNozzo came over see if Gibbs and Jenny were okay.

"How you doin' boss?" Tony asked.

"Fine DiNozzo." He replied.

"Good. I knew you would be." Tony said.

Jenny and Gibbs just looked at each other.

"What?" Tony asked.

Gibbs and Jenny just laughed. Then Gibbs placed his arm around Jenny's waist to help her walk. They left DiNozzo standing there with a very confused look on his face.

**So, what did you think? Please leave a review, thanks. :-)  
Oh and by the way, I've just been informed that it was in the season 3 episode, "Family Secret" when Gibbs called Tony his "loyal St. Bernard." :-) Thankyou to SnowWhiteAngel for correcting me :-) **


	6. Correcting Mistakes Of The Past

_Hi everyone, this is the final chapter of the story. I hope you like the way it turned out. Thankyou to everyone who has been reading and reviewing this story and it's prequel, "They Never Forgot What They Had." I've had a lot of fun writing both, so I'm glad you enjoyed reading them. :-)_

_Miss-Margaret-4077_

* * *

**Chapter 6: Correcting Mistakes Of The Past**

Gibbs and Jenny brought Sebastian in for interrogation after arresting him earlier, they then spent the afternoon interrogating him. They charged him with illegal weapons possession and kidnapping and the big one, murder. Sebastian, as expected, he got a lawyer pretty quickly. Abby determined forensically, through a Gunshot Residue test that it was indeed Sebastian who fired the bullet that killed Marc Oliver. Gibbs felt this was the best day of his life, knowing that Sebastian would finally pay for his crimes. Knowing that it was he who caught the bastard pleased Gibbs greatly.

Once Sebastian had been taken in, Gibbs and Jenny were left to fill out the paper work - a long and tedious task, which they were doing in Jenny's office.

"It feels good doesn't it Jen?" Gibbs asked, although it was more of a statement than a question, however Jenny responded anyway.

"What does Jethro?" She inquired.

"Catching Sebastian." Gibbs answered.

"It sure does." She replied. Although Gibbs felt she didn't entirely believe that, so he questioned her. "You don't sound so sure, Jen." He said.

"I just know how easy it is for him to worm out of situations, Jethro." She replied. "Or have you forgotten last time? And the time before that?"

"I know, Jen. But this time, it feels different, it feels like we won't ever be seeing that bastard's face again." Gibbs replied.

"I hope you're right Jethro." Jenny replied, then she added, "But then again, when aren't you right?"

"Jen?" Gibbs asked, "You're not just talking about me being right about Sebastian are you?"

"No, Jethro I'm not. That's one of the things I didn't miss about you, you are incredibly perceptive. It's scary sometimes how much you know about me." Jenny admitted. Jenny's mind drifted back a few years, to when she and Gibbs had been partners, when _she _let go, when _she _ended it. Her thoughts were brought back to the present when she noticed Gibbs starring at her. "Jethro, stop that." She said.

"I'm not doing anything, Jen." He replied.

"Sure you're not, Jethro." She said.

"Okay, you got me there, Jen. You know you're pretty perceptive yourself, that's one of the reasons you were such a good agent." Gibbs said.

"Thankyou, Jethro." Jenny replied.

"Jen, do you ever regret the past?" Gibbs asked. He could tell where Jenny's thoughts were, and they were not in the present. They were in the past, he could recognise that look anywhere, as he often had it when he looked at Jenny.

"In what way, Jethro?" She asked.

"Us." He replied simply.

"_Us_? Jethro, I thought you'd moved on from 'us'." She replied.

"You know what Jen, for someone who's perceptive, you're not very perceptive." Gibbs replied, smiling. This got a laugh from Jenny, then Gibbs said, "Remember it wasn't me who gave up on us Jen."

"Point taken, Jethro." Jenny replied. "I realise my mistakes now, but at the time it felt right. You should know, you were there. Our careers were taking different paths, incompatible paths. I doubt that if we had kept our relationship up that it would have worked out. Our jobs are demanding Jethro, at that time especially."

"Do you still believe that Jen?" Gibbs asked.

"I guess not, Jethro. Or I wouldn't be sitting here with you now, having this conversation." Jenny replied.

"I take it that you would like to correct the mistakes of the past then?" Gibbs asked, moving closer to Jenny.

"I'd say you'd be right Jethro." Jenny replied.

"Good. Glad to have you back, Jen." Gibbs said, then he started kissing her, the kiss was returned by Jenny seconds later.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"They've been up there for nearly two hours. What could take them so long?" Tony asked.

"Oh Tony, you're not going there again are you? I think we can all see that Gibbs and the Director are back together, well those of us with brains anyway." Ziva remarked.

"Is that so Officer David?"

Ziva spun around, she saw Gibbs and the Director standing behind her, "It's okay Ziva. You can cut the 'I didn't say anything embarrassing' routine. We know you know." Jenny explained.

"You knew?" Tony asked.

'SLAP'

"He knew." Tony said, rubbing the back of his head.

Jenny turned to Gibbs, who was right next to her. "Shall we go now Jethro?" She asked.

"Sure, Jen. Let's go." Gibbs said, putting his arm around Jenny. They walked over to the elevator and pressed the down button, and waited for the doors to open. Once the opened the two agents stepped in and left the others to wonder what would happen next.

After a few minutes Abby appeared with McGee. "So I see you finally figured it out Tony, took you long enough." Abby said.

"What, you knew?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, of course I knew." Abby replied, "We all did, well except you that is."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"So I take it you won't be giving up on your job as Director Jen." Gibbs said, as they walked out of the building.

"You guessed right Jethro. As much as I enjoyed being a field agent, I don't think I'm ready to go back to it, there was a reason I stopped and I think I'm happy in the Director's job. That okay with you?"

"Whatever makes you happy Jen, that's what I care about."

"Thankyou Jethro."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The waiter handed Gibbs and Jenny a menu each. They looked at the menu for a while then Gibbs said, "Jen, I know I've never said it before but, I love you and I don't want to lose you again."

"I love you too, Jethro. And I too don't want to lose you again. I won't make that mistake again." Jenny replied. Then she picked up her wine glass and made a toast, "To old times." She said.

"To old times." Jethro replied, as their glasses touched. He smiled then took a sip, Jenny did the same.

Gibbs then said, "And to new ones, I hope we will have many more fun times, Jen."

"So do I Jethro." She said as their glasses touched once again. She was once again, by his side, this time she would not leave it.

_The End. _

**So, what did you think? Please leave a review, thanks. :-)**


End file.
